Not Enough
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: "De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: estava sonhando." Não é exatamente uma NaruHina, é mais uma desculpa pra eu falar mal da Sakura -Q


**Naruto** não me pertence.

Konichiwa minna-san! Venho postar depois de tanto tempo, e volto com uma NaruHina! A ideia pra essa fic eu tive há MESES, me faltou o tempo e a coragem pra escrever. Mas afinal aqui está ela. Não vou ficar explicando muito, porque a maioria da explicação está na própria fic. O nome dela e os trechos são da música **A Little Piece of Heaven**, do **Avenged Sevenfold**. Sim, estou usando essa música numa fic de novo. Quem conhece a letra inteira, sabe que ela mesma é praticamente uma fic, por isso fica fácil de escrever usando-a XD

A escrita não passou por betagem por falta de tempo -novidade, cade?- então perdoem-me os erros, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>I will<strong> / _Eu vou_

**(What will you do?)** / _(O que você vai fazer?)_

**suffer for so long** / _sofrer por tanto tempo_  
><strong>(Not long enough)<strong> / _(Não por tempo o bastante)  
><em>

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: estava sonhando. Pra começar, o mundo estava de cabeça pra baixo. Literalmente. Naruto se viu pisando num caminho invisível de ar, olhou pra cima e viu o telhado das casas. Como poderia confirmar se aquilo era mesmo um sonho? Tentou se beliscar e tudo que conseguiu foi uma dor aguda no braço direito. Decidiu explorar a cidade então. Testou dar um passo em frente: o chão era firme, apesar de não haver nada abaixo dos pés além do céu azul. Seguiu em frente por um tempo, sem encontrar ninguém na vila. Konoha estava inteiramente deserta. Andou sem rumo por um tempo, até que percebeu que suas pernas o tinham levado ao campo de treinamento.

As toras de madeira permaneciam lá, do jeito que ele se lembrava. Encostada em uma delas e de costas para Naruto, porém, estava a primeira pessoa que ele encontrava naquele sonho. Com a mão direita pousada na madeira, Sakura olhava o sol nascente, sem dar sinal de ter visto Naruto chegar.

- Sakura...chan?

- Oh, Naruto! – ela se virou com um maravilhoso sorriso no rosto.

Mais uma prova que estou sonhando, ele pensou. Sakura não podia estar ali... não podia, porque havia morrido muitos anos atrás.

Ela tinha a mesma aparência que possuía antes da Guerra Ninja: cabelo rosa curto, uma roupa cor de vinho com a saia rosa. Naruto sentiu o peito arder com aquela visão. Era cruel sonhar com ela daquele jeito, forçando-o a se lembrar da época que o amor de Sakura era tudo que ele queria.

- O que está fazendo no meu sonho? – ele perguntou, cauteloso, sem se aproximar.

- Sonho? Do que está falando, Naruto? – ela continuou a sorrir. – Logo Kakashi-sensei estará aqui para sairmos na missão... você sabe como ele sempre se atrasa.

- Kakashi...? Sakura, isso é só um sonho! Você não é real, você morreu anos atrás!

- Naruto, você andou tomando leite estragado de novo? Ouça bem a loucura que está dizendo! – ela riu docemente – Eu pareço morta pra você?

Sakura andou na direção dele e segurou suas mãos. Naruto podia sentiu o calor das mãos dela. Mas como...?

- Eu... eu... já tenho 23 anos agora, e tinha 17 quando você morreu. Além do mais, o mundo está de ponta cabeça! Isso é um sonho.

- 23? Naruto, isso é uma idiotice! Olhe pra si mesmo! O mesmo idiota de 16 anos. – balançou a cabeça de uma maneira reprovadora. – E que história é essa de o mundo estar de ponta cabeça?

Ele desviou o olhar do rosto dela por um instante e prestou atenção no mundo a sua volta. Tudo estava normal. Ele pisava em terra firme de novo, e o céu estava em seu lugar de origem. Olhou para o próprio corpo e percebeu que tinha a aparência de seus 16 anos.

**To make it up to you** / _Pra te recompensar_  
><strong>(I pray to God that you do)<strong> / _(Eu rezo a Deus que você o faça)  
><em>**I'll do whatever you want me to do** / _Farei o que você quiser que eu faça_  
><strong>(Well then I'll grant you one chance)<strong> / _(Bem, então lhe darei uma chance)_

- Eu não entendo...

- Bem, isso não é nenhuma surpresa, é?

Com um último sorriso, o rosto de Sakura escureceu e se tornou triste.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Sasuke... A partida dele ainda dói em mim. É difícil voltar a sair em missões sem ele aqui.

Naruto se desesperou. Ele se lembrava agora: Sasuke tinha ido embora da vila, traído a todos, cometidos atos imperdoáveis. Queria fazer algo para ajudar Sakura.

- Você sabe, não sabe? – ela se aproximou até ele poder sentiu o hálito fresco dela em seu rosto.

- Saber? – a mente do Uzumaki estava anuviada, como se ele estivesse entrando em transe.

- É... sabe que Sasuke foi embora por sua culpa, certo? – ela levantou uma mão e acariciou o pescoço dele, fazendo-o estremecer. Com a outra mão, o segurou pela cintura.

**And if it's not enough** / _E se não for o suficiente_  
><strong>(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)<strong> / _(Se não for o suficiente, se não for o suficiente)  
><em>**If it's not enough** / _Se não for o suficiente_  
><strong>(Not enough)<strong> / _(Não o suficiente)_  
><strong>Try again<strong> / _Tente de novo_  
><strong>(Try again)<strong> / _(Tente de novo)_

- Sim... minha culpa. – semicerrou os olhos, tentando se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. – Sakura-chan, eu não queria te fazer sofrer. Perdoe-me por ter feito Sasuke ir embora.

- Ah, Naruto. Eu gostaria de poder te perdoar assim tão facilmente. Mas você tem que provar seu arrependimento. Tem que fazer algo por mim.

Deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Naruto sentiu o coração disparar, sem entender o porquê.

- Eu faço. Peça o que quiser e eu farei.

- Não é nada tão incrível assim. – Sakura levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele. – Eu só preciso que você me prometa uma coisa.

- Prometer... – ele repetiu mecanicamente. Sentia que tinha algo errado naquela situação, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que era.

- Sim. Eu preciso que você prometa que vai trazer Sasuke de volta pra mim, mesmo que morra tentando. Pode fazer isso por mim?

**I gotta make up for what I've done** / _Eu tenho que recompensar pelo que fiz_  
><strong>'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<strong> / _Porque eu fui elevado a um pedaço do paraíso  
><em>**while you burned in hell, no peace forever** / _enquanto você queimava no inferno, sem paz pra sempre_

- Eu posso fazer... – por que estava tão sonolento? – Mas e quanto a mim? – conseguiu perguntar.

- O que tem você? – Sakura deu-lhe mais um beijo.

- Trarei Sasuke de volta... mas teria que desistir de você pra sempre.

- Ora, Naruto. Nós dois sabemos que eu nunca te amei e nunca amarei.

- Mas... você disse que me amava. – ele franziu o cenho, tentando se recordar quando tinha sido isso.

- Ah, aquilo foi no sentido de amizade, você me entendeu errado.

Clic. A mente dele de repente voltou a funcionar, a sonolência passou. E Naruto estava furioso.

- Não, Sakura-chan. Você já me fez prometer isso uma vez. Eu nunca vou esquecer daquele dia, na frente do portão de Konoha. – segurou-a pelos braços e a afastou - Eu já fiz essa promessa e já me arrependi dela. E quando tive a chance de desistir dessa ideia idiota, você disse que me amava, pra eu continuar a caçar Sasuke. E morrer tentando.

** Over and over again** / _De novo e de novo_

A imagem de Sakura pareceu tremeluzir na luz por um momento. O céu e a terra pareceram começar a trocar de lugar novamente. Naruto começou a se distanciar da garota.

- Está dizendo que não me ama, é isso? – ela perguntou, ofendida.

- Estou dizendo que não foi você a que mais sofreu por causa dessa promessa.

- Você não é nada sem mim, Naruto! – ela gritou, dando um passo na direção dele – Me amou a vida inteira e nunca foi correspondido. E se esse amor por mim é tudo que você tem pra seguir em frente, o que fará sem ele? Não pode viver sem isso!

Agora a imagem dela estava ficando completamente desfocada. Naruto tinha que se esforçar para vê-la. Afastou-se alguns passos, olhando com tristeza e raiva.

- O amor que eu tive por você foi sincero e puro. Mas isso acabou, Sakura-chan. Eu já tenho um motivo pra viver, e não é por você. Eu descobri o que significa realmente amar alguém.

Sakura avançou para atacá-lo, mas antes que ela pudesse sequer tocá-lo, Naruto acordou de repente.

Assustado, passou a mão na testa e sentiu que estava suado. Jogou-se de volta no colchão, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro para tentar esquecer o sonho. Sentiu movimento ao seu lado e uma mão segurando a sua.

- O que houve? Você está tremendo. – Hinata perguntou, sonolenta.

- Sonho ruim. – ele sorriu e a puxou mais para perto.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não, eu estou bem. Algumas coisas do passado insistem em vir nos assombrar.

- Então se concentre no presente. – ela pousou as mãos no peito nu dele e fechou os olhos.

- Você tem toda a razão. – Naruto lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. – O presente é uma recompensa muito melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não importa quantas fics eu escreva pra me vingar da Sakura e aquela falsa declaração de amor, nunca vai ser o suficiente. Já coloquei a mulher no hospício, toda desfigurada e demente, já fiz ela ir no casamento do Naruto com a Hinata segurando um luto eterno, matei ela nessa fic e a fiz voltar como um pesadelo... ainda não me sinto satisfeita. Nem que eu a faça em picadinho e jogue aos cães. HUAISHDIOAHSIDHIAEHDIHA' É difícil eu odiar um personagem mais doq eu odeio ela '-' Acho que as únicas que eu odeio mais são a Inoue e a Kikio XD

De qualquer maneira, concordando ou não comigo sobre a Sakura e NaruHina, deixe uma review com a sua opinião. Isso é que importa! liberdade de expressão sempre ;D


End file.
